polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Californiaball
Californiaball is a stateball located on the west coast of USAball. Californiaball can into of best movies in the world. Is finding himself very hella thirsty these days for some reason. History The clay of Californiaball was once populated by 3balls (Native Americans), but then Mexicoball had a baby, Californiaball. Californiaball was raised by Mexicoball, but one day he broke off in a fight with Mexicoball and got his own independence with the help of USAball. Then it joined USAball, but it took a long war with Mexicoball before he agreed. In 1849 gold was discovered on his clay, and other stateballs have been jealous of him ever since. 3balls were quickly removed as other balls scrambled for pretty yellow rocks. Throughout his history has been plagued with earthquakes, his clay is divided by San Andreas fault and smaller faults. This has been into destroying his cityballs at throughout history. He is home to many different races, from Mexicoballs to Chinaballs, and practically every countryball has immigrants here. Has a bit of a split-personality, where his northern and southern halves basically hate each other, while his central valley area is about as conservative and independence-wanting as Texasball, strangely. He may one day split into as many as six smaller stateballs, just like Texasball can into being five stateballs (Maybe when I into independence). Making matters worse is the fact that his habit of making golf courses and growing crops in the desert finally caught up with him, causing a severe water-shortage during an ongoing drought. Yet he is too stubborn to change his ways. Relations Family *Mexicoball - Mother and former independence war enemy *Nevadaball - Brother. Am keeping gambling illegal on my clay so that people have a reason to visit him. *Oregonball - Other brother. Can into lots of rain. Share with me plz!! I'm hella thirsty. *Arizonaball - Younger Brother. My very hot and dry desert bro. Come if you want sea. pretty conservative fella. *Texasball - Older Brother (always in fight). Hella conservative redneck. can go into many arguments, at end of the day we are frienemies. * New Mexicoball - older brother with poor economy and ignorant. * Floridaball - A jelaous older sibling that wants to have better theme parks and beaches than me. My Disney park is smaller but still better. *All other US Stateballs - Jelaous Kiddos all coming to my beautiful California Clay (but im losing mine's cuz my clay is too expensive) *Baja Californiaball and Baja California Surball - Hispanic twin Half-Brothers. Raised by madre Mexicoball, and am pretty sure they're the same stateball. Would still go visit them during spring breaks, jus stop giving me immigrants. *UKball - Grandfather *Spainball - Grandmother *Australiaball - Uncle that has a lot in common with Texasball. They wear silly hats, have funny accents, have very big egos, etc. He infested my clay with eucalyptus trees, and no koalas to keep their numbers down. *All other Angloballs - Aunts and uncles *Ecuadorball - cousin Major Cityballs All of which these children need to to stop b*tching about NorCal or SoCal. *Sacramentoball - Capitalball *San Franciscoball - My expensive, liberal hippie cityball, sanctuary cityball. Likes homosex. *Los Angelesball - My largest and celeb cityball, home of Hollywood. Makes most of my movies and thinks he's, "like", so special. *San Diegoball - First of Spainball's settlements, has lots of beaches and keeps lots of pet animals. Acts very Mexican. *San Joseball - First and oldest cityball, home of Sillicon Valley. Innovative tech nerd who makes everyone buy the latest version of anything Chinaball he makes. Gallery California-icon.png California's heritage.png Qeg6AIr.png qY2FAni.jpg 'a1EPHpM.png 47391 490157147732268 1964926175 n.png Category:North America Category:Burger Category:Stateballs Category:Wanted Independence Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:USAball Category:Socialist Category:Taco Removers Category:Homosex Lover Category:Earthquake Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Californiaball Category:Desert Category:Rich Category:Burger remover Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Jew Removers Category:Catholic Category:Cowboy Category:Filipino Speaking Countryball Category:Armenian Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball